The Truth Revealed
by atsushikun
Summary: A hopefully long-lasting story of the love between NarutoxSasuke. Please read and send me some reviews wether good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Revealed part 1

Our story starts with Naruto walking alone inside the village of Konoha after being rejected by Sakura again.

"Chasing after Sakura's getting to be tiresome. I don't know what she sees in Sasuke." He whined "It's always Sasuke, Sasuke with her. It should be Naruto, Naruto." After enjoying a few bowls of Ichiraku ramen, he walks to the park to clear his head, when he runs into Sasuke and Sakura having a conversation. "For the last time, I am not interested in you Sakura," Sasuke was saying. "Why can't you understand that?" "But why Sasuke," Sakura pleaded as rain starts drizzling. "I've done everything to try and please you. My whole life has been about pleasing you." Sasuke replied, "You just don't understand me Sakura, and because of that we will never be together." He walks away as the rain gets heavier and leaves Sakura crying on the ground.

Upon seeing this scene Naruto gets enraged. "You…know…he…doesn't…mean…to…sound so…cruel…Naruto," Sakura pleads to Naruto in Sasuke's defense through her tears upon noticing that Naruto was watching. "He's just going through a hard time right now." Losing himself to his anger, Naruto starts yelling, "Don't try and defend him anymore Sakura, this time he's gone too far." He chases after Sasuke leaving Sakura screaming "No, Naruto, stop!" Sensing Naruto's approaching chakra, Sasuke jumps into the trees to avoid him.

"Trying to hide from me Sasuke?" Naruto screams into the night. "No one's hiding from you you loser." Sasuke steps out onto a branch to confront Naruto. "Why, Sasuke?" he asks. "Why did you do that to Sakura? She's done nothing but love you and care for you!" "Shut up Naruto," Sasuke says coolly, sadness rising up in him. "You don't know the first thing about it!" "Then why don't you explain it me?" asks Naruto. "Cause you wouldn't understand." Sasuke replied, "No one ever understands." "How could you possibly know that, Sasuke? We have been best friends for a long time; you know you can tell me anything." Naruto cries. "That's exactly why I can't tell you," Sasuke replies. "Just tell me!" Naruto screams. "The reason I can't love Sakura is because I'm in love with another," Sasuke breaks down into tears. "Who is this tramp? Who could possibly be better than Sakura?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks at Naruto with tears in his eyes and slowly replies, "It's you Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

On our last chapter we heard Sasuke profess his love for Naruto after denying Sakura.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto gasps with disbelief. "I said it's you, you are the sole person that I love. There can be no other; not Sakura not Ino, no one." Sasuke reveals. "You…you mean that you love me as a brother right?" Naruto stammers. "No you fool, I love you." Sasuke snaps. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? Why are you saying things like that?" Naruto continues "I know you can't possibly mean that."

"Why won't you listen to me Naruto? You don't understand me either. No one ever understands me." Sasuke begs. "I'm trying to understand you Sasuke, but how can I when you're saying such things?" Naruto asks. "Just accept me!" yells Sasuke. Naruto starts backing away from Sasuke while stammering and slightly tripping. "Naruto…what…where are you going?" pleads Sasuke "Don't leave me, Naruto, don't leave me!!" Sasuke's words trail off after him as Naruto jumps back into the trees.

(NEXT MORNING)

"Naruto!" yells Sakura. "Naruto get your lazy ass out of bed. If not, I'm going to break this door down." Sakura continues pounding on the door of Naruto's apartment hoping to wake him up. "O.k. fine then, have it your way…1…2…3!" Sakura kicks Naruto's door down and walks in. "Sorry Naruto but we have a mission to…day." She breaks off her sentence upon realizing Naruto was not in his room.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" asks Tsunade. "I'm sorry Tsunade but Sakura has looked everywhere for him, but she says she can't find him." Replies Kakashi. "And what about the Uchiha boy?" Tsunade asks again. "He has been briefed about the mission and is ready to leave." says Kakashi. "Find Naruto or I will have to substitute him on this mission." snaps Tsunade. "Yes, Tsunade." After this Kakashi leaves the office of the fifth hokage and heads out to locate Naruto.

"You realize that everyone has been looking for you right?" asks Kakashi coolly. Startles Naruto almost falls off one of the heads of the four hokages. "Kakashi? But, how did you know I was up here?" Naruto asks. "We've been together as team Kakashi for a while now, Naruto, and you tend to always have the same hiding spots." he replies. "Now we must get going otherwise you will not be able to come on the mission with us." Kakashi continues. "There's a new mission? About what?" cries Naruto. "It seems there has been some kind of problem in the village hidden in the sand." Says Kakashi. Slowly Naruto replies, "….Gaara…"

"Ok! Now that all of team Kakashi has finally arrived, I want you to leave for the Sand Village immediately." Bellows Tsunade. On there way to the front gates of the village, Sasuke approaches Naruto hoping to talk with him. "Look Naruto…about last night…" before he could say another word, Naruto had already sped up and was a few more feet ahead of everyone. "I guess he must be happy to be visiting Gaara's home huh, Sakura?" whispers Kakashi. "I guess, but why is he being should an ass to Sasuke?" replies Sakura in a hushed whisper. "I guess there's just some things we'll never know"


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter of our story we left squad nine leaving the gates of Konoha village with some high tension between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I guess he must be happy to be visiting Gadara's home huh, Sakura?" whispers Kakashi. "I guess, but why is he being such an ass to Sasuke?" replies Sakura in a hushed whisper. "I guess there are just some things we'll never know."

(On a path in the forest)

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said meekly. "Hmm?" he replied. "I just realized something." She says again. "What's that?" Kakashi manages to tear himself away from his yaoi version of the infamous Make out Paradise book. "I was just wondering, what's our mission?" she says finally. "Oh, that. It seems that the "Land Hidden in the Sand" Is having some trouble with getting their society back on track after that whole 'chunin exams' fiasco." He answers right before diving back into his book.

(After telling Naruto and Sasuke each one at separately of course the gang arrives at a rest stop and stops to get a bite to eat)

"Can't we talk, Naruto?" Sasuke tries pleading with Naruto silently but it turns up no response. "What is going on between you two lately?" Sakura has been waiting patiently for their boy-ish games to end, but can take it no longer. "Ever since what happened last night…." In the ears of Kakashi, Sakura's words trails out as he continues reading his yaoi. Reading to himself from the book ::You ran off and left me all alone Yosuke::Oh Mei, You really hurt me the other night and I was afraid to confess my love for you::

(Back to the gang at the rest stop)

Sakura's words somehow miraculously catch Kakashi's ears "…after Sasuke left me, you ran after him Naruto, and that's when everything weird started happening." (mumbling to himself about the chapter he just finished reading) :ran off ... alone … confess…love…: "What did you say Kakashi?" asked Sakura half-interested. Hearing what Kakashi had said, both Naruto and Sasuke had turned quickly to look at him. Kakashi, not even noticing the looks, turned to answer Sakura. "Nothing I was just thinking about the chapter of my book that I just read.

After their break they start back on their journey to the Sand Village, when a messenger from the village comes to meet them. "You are the squad from Konoha Village?" "Yes, that's us." Replied Sasuke calmly. "I am Shojo, your escort." The stranger replied. "That's strange. Tsunade-sama never told us of any escort." Questions Sakura. "Lord Kazekage sent me out here to make sure you did not get lost in the shifting sands of the desert. "What do you think Kakashi?" Still buried in his book, Kakashi answers, "Ya, he's ok. We can trust him."From forest terrain to desert landscaping, the group crosses the border of the land of fire into the territory of the Land of wind. "Keep close together, or you will surely lose your way." Shojo instructs. Minutes later as Shojo was telling the team that they were close to the village, a dust storm whips up and heads straight for them.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu!" Kakashi quickly goes underground. Sakura's screams are barely heard over the noise as Kakashi pulls her underground to safety. The storm is frighteningly close now as Kakashi digs his way to Shojo. Upon making his way to Sasuke, Kakashi hears as Naruto yells. Sasuke runs after Naruto's body as it is being lifted into the air. "SASUKE?" Kakashi yells. No reply is heard.


	4. Chapter 4

In our last chapter of "The Truth Revealed", a dust storm carries Naruto away from his team and their only way of safely traversing the dangerous desert, Shojo.

"SASUKE?" Kakashi yells. No reply is heard. The dust storm is brutal to the helpless Naruto. It thrashes him about and pelts his bodies with rock and other hard, rough objects. A stray piece of wood hits him on the head and knocks Naruto unconscious.

A warm crackling fire is heard as Naruto slowly regains consciousness. His head is throbbing so he keeps his head steady, while trying to see who his savior was. As he cautiously opens an eye to check who had rescued him, he notices that they were no longer in the open desert, but in what looked like an abandoned outpost. His curiosity gets the better of him now and he sits up quickly to confront the stranger.

"Ahhhh," yells Naruto as his head throbbed ever more violently. "Naruto, you idiot," says the voice. "Even you should know not to move at a time like this." The calm and cool voice of the stranger sounded familiar to him, but Naruto's head was in far too much pain to discern who it was. He settled his head back down on what felt like a piece of cloth on a hard bed, and goes back to sleep.

"Time to wake up Naruto," came the voice again. Quickly remembering what had happened, Naruto jolts out of the bed. Looking down he sees a rolled up shirt where is head had been, and a pair of rolled up pants near the shirt. While thinking about the strange sight, he sees a hand reaching for the pants. Turning around, he sees Sasuke putting his pants back on, and, standing with an astonished look on his face, hands Sasuke his shirt.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" stutters Naruto. "Oh come now, is that anyway to thank your savior?" asks Sasuke in a calm and cool voice. "Savior? What do you mean?" continues Naruto, still stuttering. "You took a piece of board to the head, and was falling out of the dust tornado. If I hadn't have been there, you probably would be dead."

Looking defeated, Naruto finally thanks Sasuke. "But, we still don't know where we are or anything." "We're in an abandoned outpost probably used for detecting enemy movement," Sasuke answers. "I don't think anyone saw where we went, so we'd better start searching." "We don't even know where to begin!!" yells Naruto frustrated that he was still so confused. "Naruto, we'd better keep our cools and keep an eye open for traps in this place." Sasuke had noticed the hint of frustration behind Naruto's yells. "What traps? Didn't you say this place is abandoned?" He is now looking for someway to get the upper hand. "It's devoid of human life, but not of the dangers they left behind." Replies Sasuke coolly.

Realizing he couldn't gain the upper hand, Naruto sulks off into the shadows of an adjoining hallway. "Where are you going Naruto?" Sasuke yells after him. "None of your damn business," Naruto yells back. After walking down the hallway for a couple of minutes, Naruto starts thinking on what happened the day before. Shojo…..desert…storm…Sasuke…..wood……Sasuke….headache….Sasuke…..shirt-pillow……Sasuke……shirt_less….._Sasuke. He finds that he can't seem to get Sasuke out of his thoughts, and tries to pre-occupy himself. He starts thinking of Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou in the sand village waiting for their help.

Suddenly, Sasuke is standing right in front of him! He blushes and walks up to him. "Naruto, you shouldn't have left me. I was so lonely without you." Sasuke says. "Oh Sasuke, I missed you too. I never should have left." Naruto runs to embrace Sasuke and starts kissing him gently. "Naruto…." Whispers Sasuke. "Yeah?" answers Naruto. "Naruto…." Whispers Sasuke again. "Yeah?" answers Naruto again. Wondering why Sasuke is repeating his name, Naruto opens his eyes to find the real Sasuke looking down at him from the ceiling.

Naruto feels his face getting redder and redder as Sasuke climbs down from the ceiling and approaches him. Naruto, feeling ashamed to have admitted his feelings infront of Sasuke, runs even further down the corridor. Suddenly he screams as he falls through a stone slide.


	5. Chapter 5

In our last chapter we find Sasuke and Naruto alone in an abandoned lookout point stranded in the desert. As Naruto walks off by himself (or so he thinks) he starts fantasizing about Sasuke. When he realizes Sasuke was watching him the whole time, he runs off only to end up in a trap

"Shadow clone jutsu," is heard after the terrible screams which Naruto produced. "Naruto!!" Sasuke runs after Naruto only to find a chain of clones holding on to one another barely clutching to the spot where the chute starts. As he stares wildly at the scene, Sasuke notices one of the many Naruto clones climbing on the backs of the others towards him. As Naruto climbs upwards, the grip on the floor starts to loosen. Knowing he couldn't possibly support all the clones, Sasuke waits in agony.

After enduring the weight as long as he could, the clone clutching to the floor finally releases his grip. The real Naruto ricochets off the back of the clone he was nearest and jumps towards the floor. When he outstretches his hand to grab the floor, he miscalculates the distance and continues falling. Out of nowhere, a hand grabs his and lifts him back up to safety.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Sasuke is practically crying to Naruto now. Seeing the fear in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto hugs him tightly fearing to let go. As they embrace, they hear distant yelling. "Sasuke!" yells Naruto. "Yeah, I know, it's Sakura." They make their way back through the corridor towards where they first awoke and found Shojo, Kakashi and Sakura in search for them outside. "Of all the timing…." Sasuke mutters to himself.

Naruto quickly jumps out of a hole in the wall (probably used as a window) and runs for Sakura with out stretched arms. Seeing the impending moron, Sakura quickly smacks him in the head and scolds him for leaving Sasuke. As Sasuke walks towards them Sakura starts blathering out praises and thanks to Sasuke, but instead of acknowledging her, Sasuke walks towards Shojo and asked, "Which way to the village?"

Back on the correct path to the village, Naruto seems to be lingering behind everyone, while Sasuke is ahead of everyone. "They seem to have switched personalities," Whispers Sakura to the already absorbed Kakashi. He seems to not be able to tear himself away from the book this time, but instead, talks to her from behind the book. "Something must have happened when we got separated." Kakashi whispers back to her.

"We have arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sands," Says Shojo. "Alright! Finally!" shouts Naruto. "I was getting tired of all this sand." Immediately after saying this, Naruto notices a group of Sand Villagers heading out to meet them. The group was being led by none other than the new kazekage, Gaara. "Gaara, long time no see." Naruto rushes to Gaara, blowing past everyone else in the group and hugs him. Upon seeing this, Sasuke is enraged, but conceals his feelings being a smirk. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi had seen through Sasuke's charade and had noticed the anger behind his stare. Trying to hide his feelings even more, Sasuke replies, "Nothing, I just still don't trust this guy."

Gaara walks up to Kakashi after his warm greeting with Naruto and tells him reason behind the mission. Apparently the group called Atkatsuki has been sending out spies to all the great shinobi nations, and one is said to have been sent to the sand village also. Their mission was to help capture the spy, seeing as all the ninjas qualified for this type of mission were out of the village trying to make peace with other nations.

The resources of the village were not as plentiful as that of Konoha. Sakura, seeing as she was female, was given her own room. Kakashi was also given a separate room to keep on top his game for the mission. Naruto and Sasuke were to share a room, being of the same sex and age. (There were no doubts protests and complaints from Sakura when she heard the news). "Naruto, you're so lucky to be sharing a room with Sasuke." She groaned while on her way to her room. They were to spend a little time getting settled in.

Sasuke and Naruto entered the room and put all their clothes away. Lying on one of the beds, Naruto finally spoke. "This makes it seem like we're gonna be here a while."

"We'll be here as long as we don't catch the spy," Replied Sasuke. Sasuke turns to look at the view out of the window. Naruto seeing him standing so elegantly is relieved and happy to be in the same room as him. Taking a chance, Naruto slowly gets off the bed and walks over to the window. He slowly slips his arms under Sasuke's and hugs him passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

On our last chapter, Naruto gave into his secret desires, after being lost and alone with Sasuke. They now share a room together in the Sand Village, where no one familiar is there to witness their 'hopeful' escapades.

Naruto gently slides his hand around Sasuke's waist and hugs him passionately. "Do you realize how long I've waited for you to do that, loser?" Sasuke looks down at Naruto and smiles gently. Naruto, not being able to resist, stretches his body upwards and kisses Sasuke. Not exactly taken aback, but non-expectant, Sasuke kisses Naruto back softly.

"I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naruto looks up at Sasuke again after reluctantly breaking the kiss. "I couldn't possibly have told you. What do you think would happen if the prodigal son of the Uchiha clan, the only left of his kind, were found out?" Naruto thinks about this for a moment before they hear a soft knock at the door. "Sasuke-kun, we have to go to a meeting with the Kazekage. NARUTO!! Hurry your butt up, now!" The two exchange looks inside the room. Looks of happiness, sadness, and amusement linger on their faces. "We'll be right out!" Turning to Naruto he whispers, "She must still be angry about our conversation." Absorbed in his own thoughts, Naruto didn't hear a word of this.

The group walks down the corridor together and enters a room that seemed to already be in the middle of an important-looking meeting. "Because of you we're late!" Sakura flashes a hateful look at Naruto. Gaara stands and looks at his guests, his eyes lingering over Naruto's face. "Welcome back, our Konoha friends." Gaara motions to a couple of chairs and the group sits down. Throughout the meeting, Sasuke was barraged with thoughts of Naruto and hopeful looks from Sakura, who, conveniently, sat between Naruto and Sasuke. They were informed that the Akatsuki had been seen in a small village to the north of the Sand Village, heading towards the Village hidden Beyond the Glass.

"The Village Beyond the Glass?" anyone could hear the shock and amazement in Naruto's voice, "Where's that? Is that even a real village?" "You would know if you paid attention in class, Naruto." the annoyance in Sakura's voice had gone down since she last spoke to Naruto, but she was still annoyed. "They supposedly all died in a terrible accident concerning the Three-Tailed Beast, but apparently, there is still something of interest there for the Akatsuki." No one had realized that Kakashi had actually put his book down (or maybe he finished it), but his talking startled the three. By now they were outside preparing for their mission to the Glass Village, and as expected, Sakura was practically on Saske's back.

Approaching from the main structure of the village was Gaara and two other guys. "These two will help you in your mission." Gaara was calm but obviousl envious that he could no longer leave the village to pursue the wide open world of fighting as he once did a few months ago. "This is Hinako" Gaara gestured to one of the guys who was about seventeen in his appearance, but was as tall as Kakashi. He had short silver-grey hair that was about ear-length. his eyes were a light blue and his physique was of a slim, well-built athlete. Sasuke paid attention to all these details as he looked from one of the guys to the other. ",and this is Ryu." Gaara gestured to the other guard that was with him. This one was about the same height as Naruto with green eyes and light brown hair. He was also slim but not as muscular as Hinako. Ryu seemed to be shy and anxious about his audience. Naruto went up and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Ryu, we wont bite." he said cheerfully as Gaara exchanged a few words with Kakashi. The two visitors stood off to the side as the group finished their preparations. "Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as they straightened up. "Ya, let's go!" and Naruto walked off into the direction of the village gates with everyone at his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

On our last chapter, the group was joined by two new scouts from the Sand Village; Hinako and the shy Ryu. The group then left the village in hopes of reaching the Hidden Glass Village and finding the Akatsuki.

"This is such a boring mission!" the group has unfortunately had to listen to Naruto whining like this for quite some time now. They had all left the Sand Village at about noon and it was getting on dusk now. "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about your boredom right now, Naruto-kun, but we will have to stop for the night, because the Sand Plains are a terrible place to get caught at night" Hinako had, apparently, been able to overlook Naruto's whining for the last few hours. "There is a small abandoned town coming up where we should be able to stay." The whole time the group had been walking, no one had heard Ryu speak except for when Gaara introduced him, so it would come as no shock when almost everyone (except for Sasuke) turned and stared at him. This set his face off like fireworks at night.

They arrived in the town just as the last few rays of twilight fell behind the horizon. The building they chose for a hideout was one that was run-down and looked as if no one had been in it for years. It didn't have rooms, but there were sections in the walls such as that for a kitchen and living room space. Kakashi took Sakura out to survey the area while Sasuke and Hinako were to start coming up with a strategy for when they engaged the enemy. Naruto and Ryu were to see if they could gather anything together for a meal.

This seemed to Naruto to be the perfect opportunity to stretch his legs and get some training done. "What about our job?" Ryu had asked when Naruto said what he intended to do. "I always carry some Ichiraku ramen with me, so I'm fine. As for the rest of them, they can find food for themselves, they're not kids." Ryu had decided to go with Naruto to see if he could help in any way, or maybe just find out what type of jutsu the strange boy used. Upon seeing Naruto's "Shadow Clone" jutsu, Ryu proceeded to train with him. The two had actually become friends quickly, despite the fact that Ryu didn't talk much.

"So, your name is Ryu, huh?" The two had stopped sparring to take a ramen brake and the silence had been driving Naruto crazy. "Hmm-mmh" Ryu could barely get a breath in because he was slurping soup and noodles. "I thought all Sand ninjas were supposed to be "detached" or whatever, but you look like a nice person, a little weird, but a nice person." Ryu stopped eating and put his bowl down. An awkward silence passed between the two. "I'm sorry," Naruto noticed the sadness on Ryu's face and immediately felt bad, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"..uto!, Ryu!" the two companions just barely noticed that their names were being called into the night before the calling stopped. "I guess they are looking for us." Ryu got up and started picking up his equipment." "Oh here," Naruto started towards Ryu with out stretched hands, "let me help you with that." Ryu turned just as Naruto stumbled and fell towards him. The two accidently kissed, and immediately Ryu's face turned bright red. Naruto stood there, half-fallen, on Ryu's lips, held in his uplifting position, while coming from the camp, Sakura witnessed the scene with a small gasp.


End file.
